A letter to
by Moonchick123
Summary: Spencer has been dating Ashley off and on for the past year. But is Spencer love strong enough to over fear Ashley's fear of commitment or has Spencer had enough of her games.
1. A letter to

I don't play games, and I don't like it when people play games with me. You said you missed me and I believed you, cause so did I. But it feels like we are going in circles and I am tired of wasting my time with someone who is afraid to commit. Either you want to be with me or you don't. But I am no one's second choice. I want somebody that wants to be in a relationship, who is honest with me and doesn't run away from their feelings. I get that you are going through a rough patch right now but that shouldn't be an excuse. Just because things get tough doesn't mean you bail and move on to something easier.

When we first met I told you I wanted a relationship and if wasn't to be then I was fine in being friends. Also being friends with benefits was not an option. It was good for a few months and then I noticed you became distant and we decided to be friends. That part really sucked because I really did like you. We went our separate ways and started to date other people. But it wasn't the same because all I thought about was you. A few moths had passed and we exchanged words here and there just to see how we were both doing. Then on some chilled night we met up at the Snuggery. I wasn't sure at first if it was a good idea but once I saw you it was magical and all my feelings came rushing back. But I was still hesitant.

The day you said you missed me was the greatest day ever. I was overjoyed and speechless to hear that you still had feelings for me. Then we started to hang out again and it was amazing. Spending time with you and Aaron was unbelievable. Even though he had his bad days it was still amazing. Hanging out with your friends was a blast and having moments with you like in the forest reserve was special. But then I noticed you started become distant again and I was scared to confront you about it because I didn't want another repeat.

But with all that has happened this year I can't take any more bullshit and I'm tired. It's clear that we both want different things and it not fair to keep stringing things along so I am ending whatever we are. I care too much about you to push you into something you're not yet ready for. I wish I could say we could still be friends but I invested to much of my heart this time around and it hurts way to much. I hope you find what you are looking for.

3

Spencer


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer Carlin lived her days by working, coming home doing her chores, going out with her friends and doing the same old thing: Going to movies, having fun drunk nights at her friend Kevin's house, and when her friends and herself could afford it, they took trips to downtown LA to see the sights or go to the beach. But even though she loved her friends dearly and had some good times with them, deep down she felt empty and longed for something.

See Spencer never been in a relationship and she prayed and hoped that she would find somebody to share the love that she saw in everyone else's relationship that passed her by. She knew she would never find someone if she kept on doing her usual run a bouts with her friends and on occasion she asked her big brother Glen if he could fix her up with one of his hot gal friends. But as usual he would ask:

"Why you wanna date, it's just a waste of time. Plus girls are only good for one thing." He would say with a chuckle and continue to play his video games. Knowing he would be no help she rolled her eyes and called him a pig for not having any respect for women and throw a pillow at him for coming back with a snotty come back.

One night she was over at her friend Kevin's house having their usual fun drunk nights when a commercial came on the TV.

"That's what we should do." Says Spencer

"What?"

"We should date, well not each other because we both don't go that way, but we should go on a dating site and see what's out there." She said taking a sip of her Four Loko.

Laughing "Are you serious, I never knew you were interested in dating people…..wanna shot?" He says while pouring the tequila in the shot glass

"Yeah (takes the shot down and chases it with her sprite) oh god that's strong."

"You should chase it down with the Four Loko that way you can get a good buzz going."

"Ok next round" she said while feeling the shot already

"okrrr"

"So what you think?"

"What I think about what?" he said giggling

"About meeting people online"

"OH, you should do it, but don't waste your money on go to OKCupid like me, it's free."

"What, you're on a dating site? I never knew that." She said in surprise

"Yeah I have been for a while, gotta get me the dick some how."

Laughing "oh wow, I have to see this." She said taking another drink of her Four Loko then reaching down for her laptop.

"What's the site called again?"

"okcupid "

"How long have you been on this site?"

"For a couple years but I am also on plenty of fish."

"Have you met anyone off the site?" she said in amazement while checking out the dating site

"Yeah for my booty calls." He said leaning over to pour them some more shots.

"Oh wow I have to hear the details, you just became more interesting." She said snickering and taking the shot from him

Laughing "bitch please, cheers."

They linked their arms together and took their shot and then chased it down with some Four Loko.

"Oh wow that's nasty, why would you suggest the Four Loko as a chaser that's just mean?" Spencer asked then laughing at Kevin for laughing at her

"Just wait, you will start to feel amaaazing, like me."

Laughing at him "I already do feel amaaazing."

Kevin laughing hard at Spencer's mimic of him "do you, we should take another shot. Just to top it off."

"Oh my god your trying to get me wasted."

Laughing some more "yup."

"Bitch."

"Bitch please you know you want another shot, besides your sleeping over" He says while handing her another shot. "On the count of three."

"But I do…"

"DO IT! One, two, THREE!"

They both take their shots and chase it down again with the Four Loko

"Ugh that's even worse the second time around."

Kevin laughs at her some more and they both continue they're night of fun. With the knowledge of the dating site Spencer decides to sign herself up but would look more into it the next day. Seeing she was on the edge of becoming drunk she didn't want to make herself look silly.

* * *

Thank you to those who liked my letter to Ashley. I will post her reaction later in the story but right now I am focussing on introducing everyone in the story. I look forward in hearing your reactions and whatnot.

P.S. never mix Four Loko and tequila together. Makes a nast hang over the next day.


End file.
